


Presentation

by Chrystie, kate882



Series: Batdad and his Robins [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Dick wants to tell his best friend about his secret identity. So he makes a PowerPoint presentation to convince Bruce.
Series: Batdad and his Robins [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/933834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> the WIP folder clean out has slowed but is not done and this series is part of it

Bruce walked into the cave to find Dick standing in the computer-bay, clearly waiting for him if the way he straightened up when Bruce walked in was any indicator. “Is something wrong?” If something was, he didn’t think it was anything life threatening given the current situation.

“No, but I wanted to discuss something with you.” He sounded very formal, which was the first sign that Bruce wasn't going to like this. 

Bruce moved to stand in front of him with an expectant look. “What about?”

“I want to tell someone about my identity, and I've made a presentation to convince you that I should be able to.” Bruce had really hoped that wouldn't come up until Dick was a little older than twelve. 

“Dick,” his voice was a mix between authoritative and somewhat regretful, “You know the importance of keeping your identity a secret.”

“I know, I know, but it's just Wally, not a civilian. And- and I have the presentation.” He scrambled to pull up a power point he'd created. The opening slide read “Why I should be able to tell Wally”. It was credited to Wally and Robin. 

Bruce was at the very least impressed that he was committed enough to the idea to make a whole presentation about it. “Alright Dick,” he leaned against the table behind him, “explain to me why this would be a good idea.”

Dick smiled widely at the permission to go ahead with his presentation and clicked to the next slide. This one was titled “Trust”, and had bullet points to go with it. “So, first I would like to address that as a team of young superheroes, we all understand the importance of a secret identity. Wally has yet to out himself to any of his schoolmates, and has only told our team and his family that he is KF- I mean Kid Flash,” He quickly corrected himself. “So, the likelihood of him telling anyone about my secret identity is very low. I’ve been working with him for a while now, so I know that I can trust him. Just like you knew you could trust your team, and thus all of you know each other’s secret identities. And I’m the only one on my own team that no one knows.” 

Bruce refrained from mentioning that he only told the core members of the League. “There is still the likelihood that he could let your identity slip to the rest of your teammates as well. One is one thing, the rest is another.”

“But I know him, I trust him, he wouldn’t do that,” Dick said confidently. “But speaking of team,” he flipped to the next slide, which had a picture of his team on it and was titled “Teamwork”. “I think it would be helpful to the team if at least someone knew who I was. Because right now they all know each other, and I know all of them on a different level than they know me. And I don’t think that’s good for team building. And it also kind of makes me seem like a jerk. Like I can know all of their identities and secrets, but no one can know any of mine. I know I can’t tell all of them right away, but just one of them knowing might show that we’re working to that level of teamwork and that someday we can all trust each other with everything.” Which sounded a lot like Bruce was going to get another one of these presentations in the future about Dick telling his team. “I’ll admit, this is my weaker slide, but I thought it was worth mentioning.” 

“Your team should understand that you all have a choice in whether or not you wish to divulge your identities to each other. There should be no discord simply because yours remains hidden from them.” Bruce still motioned for Dick to continue.

“It’s not my choice though, or I’d tell them,” Dick muttered, more to himself than to Bruce, switching to the next slide. This one was titled “Friendship” and had a picture of Kid Flash and Robin smiling with their arms around each other on it. 

“Wally is my best friend. Besides you and Alfred there’s no one I trust more. And I hate hiding part of who I am from him. And only being able to hang out either doing hero things or in the Hall of Justice because he can’t come over here, or go see a movie with me, or any of the other normal best friend things people do. And I want to be able to talk to someone about juggling being Robin and Dick Grayson, but none of Dick Grayson’s friends can know about that, and I have to be super vague about it with Robin’s friends because Dick Grayson is a public figure in Gotham, so I don’t have anyone around my age that I can talk to about any of this. Which I don’t think is good for me by the way. I just-” his shoulders slumped a little and he bit his lip before continuing, “I just want to be able to be honest with my best friend.” 

He pressed the button for the next slide that read “And Finally: Please?” and looked at Bruce hopefully. 

Bruce moved closer to Dick, placing his hands on Dick’s shoulders. “Dick, you know it’s a very big risk to trust someone with that information,” he said, and saw the crestfallen look that immediately took over Dick’s face. The frown on his own face deepened, and he knew it was, ultimately, unfair of him to stop Dick from bonding with his best friend. “Which is why when you tell him it will be here where there is a controlled environment, free of potential prying ears.”

Dick seemed to take a second to process what he’d just said, but when he did his eyes lit up with unrestrained joy, and he threw his arms around Bruce, and if Bruce had been anyone else the hug might have caused him to stumble or even knock him over. “Oh my God, yes! Yes, thank you! Thank you so much, you’re the best!” He was positively beaming at Bruce as he hugged him tightly.

“It was unfair of me to expect you to hide it from your closest friends for very long.” Even he had to admit that it had been more a benefit rather than a sacrifice when his identity had been revealed to Clark and Diana.

“So when can I bring Wally over?” Dick asked excitedly. 

“You can have him over next weekend, just remember to remind Alfred.” He’d figured that Wally would want to explore the manor as well as the cave once he was over. The boys having a weekend to themselves for that wouldn’t hurt. 

Dick nodded, finally letting go of Bruce to pull out his phone and text Wally. “I promise you won’t regret this,” Dick told Bruce, practically vibrating with excited energy. 

“I definitely hope not, but I trust you and your judgement.”

And while he didn’t end up regretting it, he did kind of feel like he had shared custody of Barry’s nephew after Dick told him, since it seemed like Wally was at the manor almost as often as he was at his own house. Dick seemed happier though, so he couldn’t really complain about that. 


End file.
